Lost in Search of Paradise
by RaiuxNeexChan
Summary: Xemnas is a wolf in search of Paradise. He meets new pack mates along the way, and they search for the elusive wonder that is Paradise. I hope you know how long it took for me to get more chapters together. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts & Wolf Rain crossover fan fic

Lost in Search for Paradise

Xemnas - Kiba Saix - Tsume Demyx - Toboe Axel - Hige Roxas - Blue (not very original, I know)  
Xion - Blue's Twin (an OC :D)  
Namine - Chesa Xigbar (hunter)  
Zexion (wolf)  
Lexaeus (wolf)  
Vexen (bad guy's dying 'wife')  
Marluxia (bad guy)  
Larxene (officer's wife)  
Luxord (officer)  
Xaldin (wolf)

I know what you're thinking, how could I make Xemnas the good guy? Trust me, it all works out. It's going to be a good story. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't hate me. And this WILL NOT be exactly like Wolf's Rain, so those of you who have seen/read the anime/manga, PLEASE don't hate me or spoil it for everyone else. I'm considering a little lemon in later chapters, after Axel and Roxas are introduced to each other, so REVIEWS! They are my bread and butter.

~*DISCLAIMER*~ Last I checked, I don't own any of the characters, sadly. Enix was willing to sell Luxord, because he drinks too much, but unfortunately I cannot keep him since he requires too much care and attention, so I declined. I'm afraid of the characters from Wolf Rain, except for Toboe, but apparently he's too cute to own, so no luck there. Such a pity. The characters belong to their respective owners. T^T

* * *

(Xemnas POV)  
I stumbled my way into the city, panting and favoring a hind leg. I was tired, and sore. I needed a drink desperately, but there was no respite. As I made my way down an alley, I saw a giant tree. I dragged myself to it, and crawled into a small abcess in the roots, collapsing onto the ground. I fell into a fitful slumber, unwilling to move any farther.

(Saix's POV)  
I followed the band of delinquents I ran with, since it kept me alive. Noone knew I was a wolf, and I had no intention of letting them find out. I organized plans, and they helped execute them. It kept us fed and alive, for the most part. Occasionally, we lost a guy or two, but nothing substantial. We could replace them in no time. In fact we had just picked up a small red-headed kid. He was annoying, talked too much and poked his nose everywhere. I'd break him of that.

We made it back to the hangout, and the guys were gathered around the tree that marked our 'den'. A few were crowded around a hole in the base of the tree, muttering and exclaiming in wonder. I pushed my way over and peered under the tree. My heart panged painfully. It was a wolf.

He looked half-dead, and his eyes were closed. I shook my head and moved away from the hole, shooing my men away, but one pushed back, hefting a long rifle. "I'm gonna see if'n it's alive 'r not," he proclaimed firmly, poking the white body with the barrel of the gun. The wolf's eyes snapped open, and an instant later, the man's throat was between the wolf's teeth. His life bled out around the teeth of the beast, and he fell onto his back, the wolf standing over his dead body and snarling into the face of the new kid, who was frozen in terror.

I pushed the kid out of the way and caught the attention of the canine. His eyes narrowed in fury, and he leapt for me, but I dodged. He flew past, and I ran for it. I heard the pounding of his paws as he gave chase. After we had gone a good distance, I turned to face him, and he leapt for me, which I ducked. He sailed past and landed a good 15 yards away, where he paused to face me snarling like a rabid dog.

"Why?" he asked, his voice harsh, "Why do you look like that? Why are you running with HUMANS? Have you no pride?"

Scoffing, I scowled at him. "Pride? Who needs pride when you have fools like these that can keep you alive? Why do I need pride if I can stay alive?" I retorted harshly, stung slightly by his words.

Wrath burned in his eyes, and he snapped, "Pride is all I have left! And I wouldn't give it up for HUMANS." With that, he leapt at me again, and I met him, teeth clashing together with a grisly scraping sound. I smacked him away, and he landed on all fours, bouncing back to fasten his teeth into my arm and grind. I winced and tossed my arm around, then melted back into my original form, seizing him by the scruff with my teeth and throwing him away again.

We fought for several long minutes, and the sounds of us barking could be heard echoing all around. We had both bitten and ripped each other equally, yet neither gave. I could tell he was weakening rapidly, while I was still fresh and strong. The sound of footsteps running toward us caught my attention, howevere, and I was forced to quickly become human again.

I heard the small redheaded kid call to me, asking if I was all right, and I looked briefly away from my opponent. Annoyance laced my voice as I shouted back, "Yeah, now go back! This is my fight."

He didn't move, and I growled in annoyance, thankful he was too far away to hear me. I turned back, but the other wolf was gone. I cursed, and moved to rejoin the kid. Together, we made our way back to the tree to discuss tonight's plans with everyone else.

(Xigbar POV)  
I walked down the street, carrying my rifle under one arm and holding the leashes of my two dogs. Better companions a man could never have. They helped me, and I cared for them. They did their job well.

I stopped at a bar, telling Roxas and Xion to stay, and both laid down, resting their heads on their paws as they stayed obediently. I patted both of their heads and went inside. Walking up to the counter, I ordered a drink, and sat facing the door. My drink was made quickly, and I sipped at it, and made small talk with the barkeep.

Suddenly, a bark sounded from outside, followed quickly by another. Jumping to my feet, I dropped some money on the counter and raced out. Roxas and Xion were on their feet, facing a small alleyway, but staying, just like I had told them. Picking up their leashes, I dashed for the alley. They strained against their collars, whimpering in frustration and barking. As I reached the entrance to the alley, an abnormally large dog caught my eye. It sent Roxas and Xion into hysterics, leaping at the end of their restraints and barking louder than ever.

I released their leashes, snapping my gun to my shoulder and aiming through the scope. Xion leapt in the way, followed shortly by Roxas. Their black fur obscured my sights, but when it cleared, the dog's white face was clear, snarling and wrinkled in fury. I shot.

The dog fell to the ground, and people came rushing down the alley, gasping and exclaiming over the dead beast. Roxas and Xion stood over it, still grimacing and growling. The barkeep whose bar I had just exited walked up, poking the unmoving animal with a foot. "That body should be turned over to the police, so they can investigate it, now it's dead," the man said softly, examining the creature's torn and bleeding shoulder.

"He's not dead," I laughed, "that beast is just pretending. Now move, so I can put an end to him."

I made to shoot him again, but the barkeep seized the end of my rifle and forced it down. I stared at him in shock, my one eye widened in disbelief. But I then shrugged, and stepped away, picking up Roxas' and Xion's leashes before walking out of the alley. The two dogs followed obediently. I shouldered my gun again, and tapped my pack with one hand, walking slowly on my way to find a place to stay for the night.

(Saix POV)  
I stood in the vehicle, staring at the train that was trying to speed up and outrace our much faster car. It was heavily armed, but still no match for my plan. I motioned with one hand and pulled up my knife, ready to leap onto the train. I waited until we were quite close to the compartment before jumping from the cab of the car onto the top of the train. Noone noticed since they were streaming over the sides of the same compartment, forcing open doors.

As they threw open one of the doors, a group of guards repelled them with a barrage of bullets and lazers, wiping out 5 of my men in one motion. I narrowed my eyes and snarled, then flew like a silent phantom along the roof and swung into the room as fluid as can be. I spun and lashed out at the guards, catching them by surprise. They dropped to the ground an instant later, and my men streamed in.

We grabbed multiple packages as sirens sounded around us, and the train came to a grinding halt. We jumped from the stopped locomotive and into our own vehicles, tearing away into the night, leaving behind nothing but dead bodies.

I tore open a package as we fled, removing a hank of ham and tearing into it with my teeth. I ate carefully, so as not to waste what I had. Others in the vehicle did the same, pulling out various foods and eating. A screaming klaxon sounded behind us, making me wince and look back. A group of cops were giving chase.

We made it to the city well ahead of them, then scooped up our spoils and hoofed it. I ended up with a small group of men and the red-head kid. We thought we had lost them, but 10 minutes later, the sounds of cops reached my ears. I spurred the men on, rushing them so we didn't get caught. The boy was getting tired, but we couldn't rest.

We came to a point were various pipes grouped and crossed paths, creating an abnormal means of escape, but escape none-the-less. The men raced ahead, and I made to follow, being careful since the drop was considerable. I heard the boy follow more hesitantly, and then the sound of slipping and a gasp. "Saix!" he cried, as he began to fall, catching himself on a smaller pipe.

Out of reflex, I turned immediately and reached out for him, gripping his shoulder tightly. With my teeth. His eyes widened and he screamed. He let go of the pipe, and I lost my grip on him. As he fell, he looked surprised, shocked, and then terrified. Oh how he screamed. I could only watch in numb disbelief before forcing myself to turn away and chase after the retreating figures of my men.

We made it back to base safely, no longer pursued by the guards or police. When we stopped, that's when they turned on me. They asked first where the kid was, to which I replied, "Gone."

I was numb, unfeeling. It infuriated them. They blamed me, and I agreed with them. I dropped the packages I carried, and began to walk away. One of them tried to stop me, but I threw him away like a ragdoll. They left me alone then, let me leave. I had no intention of coming back.

* * *

Hooray. End of chapter 1. MUCH more in chapter 2, I promise. We find out what happened to Xemnas, Axel is introduced, and somebody dies. :O No not really. But somebody will be dying in later chapters. There will be lemon in later chapters, I promise. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Lost in Search of Paradise

This is chappy 2. I bet the first chapter just THRILLED you. e_e I was disappointed myself, but my muse is languishing. Xemnas starts out this chapter again, and surprise surprise, AXEL is introduced! Hooray! AAAND, will there be a surprise DEATH?

(okay, there won't, but next chapter YES!)

~*Disclaimer*~ I don't own any of the characters. You should really watch Wolf's Rain before reading this. It's super sad, but it's good and will help you understand the story. I'm going to have to watch them before writing any farther.

(Xemnas POV)  
When I woke, everything was grey, cold, and poorly lit. I had been placed in a metal cage, something I could easily escape from when I was healthy, but now I had no chance.

A human male stood before me, staring down at me with slightly narrow, green eyes. His red hair was pulled back in a mass on the back of his head, and his eyebrows were tiny, like spots. I growled at him, and he asked, "Well, looks like you're finally awake. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

Unfazed, I merely snarled, curling a lip and staring at him in disdain. I was incredibly surprised when his shape melted, leaving a large red wolf to stare at me through the bars of my cage. Surprise won me over, and I attempted to bluff him. "I needed a place to rest. I could get out of here if I wanted to."

I scrutinized him now, looking at him closely. He was healthy to say the least, his fur spiky and longer on the back, spouting like a mane from his neck. His eyes weren't green anymore, but a strange mix of green and gold. A collar-like necklace graced his neck, made of leather with a metal fastening in the front. The Roman numerals for 8 had been engraved into the metal plate. His eyebrows had turned into pale tan spots over his eyes, and strange tear-like spots had appeared under his eyes.

I felt compelled to ask him, "Why are you here? And why do you look like one of them?"

He shrugged and sat down, ears cocked forward lazily. "Staying alive means sacrificing certain things, and looking like what you're hiding among helps quite a bit. Ya know?" he chuckled and resumed human form, rumpling his pulled back hair. The tear spots were still there, purple-black like a bad bruise. He must use something to cover them when he's human.

I grimaced, but nodded. It made sense to me. I looked up at him again as he began to speak. "Well, you want help out of there? Must not be very comfortable."

I nodded, but then said, "How am I supposed to get out of here? I look like a wolf. They'll notice you carrying me. We'll get caught."

Rolling his eyes, he placed a hand on his feminine hips and stared at me with a cocked eyebrow. "Are you serious? You can look like them, too. You'll disappear by standing out," he snorted disdainfully, looking at me in disbelief.

I grimaced at the idea, but it was better than nothing. The other wolf moved forward, once again in his original form, and proceeded to assault the bars, bending and biting them. I asked, as he widened an opening, "What's your name anyway? And why are you helping?"

Shrugging as he stretched one bar back, he growled through his teeth, "I dunno, you seem interesting. And the name's Axel, got it memorized? What's yours?"

I wrinkled my nose in a chuckle. "My name is Xemnas. And thanks again."

He pulled the last bar free and grinned at me, helping me stagger through the narrow escape route. Together, we staggered out into the hall, both assuming the shape of humans. He offered me his shoulder, which I gratefully wrapped an arm around and we made our escape, unnoticed and unhindered by questions.

(Xigbar POV)  
I stood outside of a bar, talking to some patrons, when Roxas and Xion began to rumble in displeasure. They stared icily at a tall, blue-haired man with an 'X' scrawling untidily across his face. Must've been a horrible accident to scar him that bad. I stared at him suspiciously, and he stared at the dogs, unnerved.

He made to move off, and Xion came unglued, lunging to the end of her leash and snapping at the man, missing him by the barest of inches. He stopped and stared hard at my dog, eyes flat and glaring. The gold color was unusual, but not uncommon around here. I pulled her back with a sharp reprimand, and they both settled down, but grumbled unhappily as the man went around the corner and disappeared from sight.

"What is wrong with you two, attacking a bystander? You act like you'd seen a wolf..." I muttered as I led them away, both still staring back at where the man had disappeared.

(that night)  
Roxas and Xion had watched as I paced in my room until damn near 2 in the morning. I thought of the wolf I had shot that afternoon, and how it was probably still alive. The damn murderer needed to be killed before he could harm anyone else!

Roxas and Xion exchanged a worried look, then Roxas stood and walked over to where I had paused. He pressed a cool, damp nose to my hand, and I absently stroked his head. He nudged my leg this time, herding me toward a chair. I allowed myself to be pushed, too deep in thought and tired to resist. When the backs of my knees collided with the edge of the chair, I fell back onto the seat with an 'oomph!'.

Xion got up and placed a paw on my knees, as did Roxas. Their blue eyes stared up at me, worried and loving. I sighed and rubbed my good eye, then placed a hand on both of their heads gently. "Good dogs, it's okay. I'm just thinking."

They sighed together, then placed their heads where their paws had been moments ago. Their eyes closed and they wagged their tails. Poor things, they must've worried a lot. I reassured them some more, then stood and removed my jacket. I retired to my bed for the night, propped against the wall with Roxas and Xion lounging across my lap. Turning off the light, I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

(later the next day)  
I walked through town, Roxas and Xion trailing slightly behind with their noses to the ground. I stopped at a stall in the street, getting a small loaf of bread, when Roxas' head shot up and he began to pull forward, toward an alley. Xion's head snapped up as well, and she began to yank in the opposite direction of Roxas, yelping and snapping irritably.

Stuck in the middle, I tried to pull Xion around, but she would not be budged. After five minutes of unsuccessful tug-of-war with Xion, I released her with a curse and allowed Roxas to pull me away. I'd find her later, after what Roxas was chasing had been taken care of. I trusted his judgement more than Xion's of late.

We dashed down the streets, dodging pedestrians and the like as we wound deeper and deeper into the tangled downtown slums of the city.

(Saix POV)  
I had spent the last couple hours here. I had walked along where I had lost the boy, staring guiltily at the pipes. I loitered for awhile, sniffing and whimpering softly. I felt guilty, but I knew it wasn't fair to me. It wasn't my fault he let go.

I made my way away from that place, walking along a stone bridge. I kicked a rock, and it clattered away over the edge, clacking as hit hit the side of a building. I watched it descend moodily, when a flash of black caught my eye. I turned and watched as a large black dog jumped from out of nowhere, landing twenty feet away. She stepped forward, teeth bared and eyes narrowed, the blue sparking indignantly.

"It's you, from earlier," I stated, eyes narrowing dangerously, "You've got a good memory."

I fell back a bit, melting into my natural form, teeth bared and ears back. My fur was a bluish gray color, and the 'X' on my face was neater, a dark gray in color. I growled warningly, aggresively, but she stepped forward anyway, despite the fact I was obviously bigger and stronger. "Foolish dog," I thought, as I launched forward. She met me halfway, and we fell to fighting, tumbling over the edge and away as we clashed heatedly, neither giving in. Nor would we, until the other was down, or dead.

(Luxord POV)  
I stared at the cage, where not 30 minutes prior an enormous, very much DEAD, white dog had lain. The bars were bent out, showing tooth marks, blood stains, and fur. The fur caught my eye the most, since there was both red and white fur. I stooped and plucked up a few strands, examining them. I knew just the person to take a look at them and tell me what was up.

I placed the hairs in a little baggy, and turned around, making my way out of the building. I knew she'd be able to give me an answer. She was the best investigator I knew, even if we didn't talk much anymore. The prospect of talking to her made me speed up, until I moved at a swift jog. I'd be there before long.

End of chapter 2. Were you disappointed? Frankly, I was too. I'll try and make a longer one next time, I promise. I'll work harder, spend more time on it, and try to keep to the subject. It made sense to me at the time, and still does, but I'm not doing a good job of showing it.

OKAY. Next chapter, somebody definitely dies. It's sad, I promise. Sorry for the cliff hanger. DEMYX MAKES AN APPEARANCE! *fangirl squee* I love Dem-Dem! Him playing Toboe is just PERFECT! I love them both! *another fangirl squee* But... *sudden downer* I hate how they die... Okay, you should really watch Wolf's Rain before reading this, it'll help you understand, but ruin the ending. I have to watch the shows before writing these, which sucks, cause it means I have to watch the saddest parts, which make me cry. I HATE IT! Oh well, more in chapter 3. Love you guys, my readers. Please Review, and I'll love you even more. Gimme ideas, and the one with the best reviews can be an OC in one of my stories. :D I know, not much of a prize, but I'm desperate. DX Help me help you and REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

Lost in Search of Paradise

Here's chappy 3. As promised, it's longer. I apologize for the absolute CRAPPINESS of the first two. And, DEMYX MAKES HIS APPEARANCE! OMG I LOVE HIM! He's so cuuuute! *cough* Okay, enough fangirl-ness. Somebody is dying this chapter, possibly more than one. Dun dun dun... Enjoy.

~*DiScLaImEr*~ Mm... nope. Still don't own anybody. Sorry. Respective rights for all characters to their respective owners. WATCH WOLF'S RAIN!

(Demyx POV)  
I sniffed at a trashcan, knocking it over to examine the contents. As I nosed through a few choice bits, a harsh clacking sound came from behind me. I tucked my tail and whirled to face the unseen enemy, which took the form of a largish, black creature with bright yellow eyes. Its antennae/ear/things twitched, and it gave a slightly screeching growl at me. I cringed away, which seemed to agitate it even more.

It leapt at me, scoring a few blows along my shoulder and back. I retreated in an undignified manner, yelping and whimpering in terror. I ran for a good while, stopping only after I had lost sight of the horrible black thing. I lay down, shivering and crying to myself. I licked the metal bracelets that clacked above my right paw. How I wished I was back with the old lady that had taken care of me, but I couldn't go back. She was gone.

A smell caught my attention. It was really good, whatever it was. I stood and slunk my way down the alley, peeking out, to see a girl with a big bag of food. She stood next to a truck, getting ready to place the bag in the back. She glanced my way, and paused. I shrank back into the shadows, my dark blonde fur sticking out.

The girl walked around the corner, carrying a bag in her arms. I slid behind a trashcan, but it rattled traitorously, as my bracelets ALSO clinked and chimed noisily. She focused in on me, then smiled and sat on her heels. I watched her curiously.

"It's okay, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you, come on out," she said gently, sweetly. My heart melted at the sound, and I started to edge out, still keeping my distance. I watched her carefully, wanting to trust her but afraid. She removed a length of meat from the bag, and offered it. I cringed, thinking she was going to throw it at me.

Patient as ever, she bit off the end and ate that bit, then offered the sausage again. This time I crept forward on my belly, inching toward the girl slowly. I moved my muzzle toward the food, and she didn't even blink. Snatching it away, I retreated a few feet and gulped down the meal, grateful. This made her smile, and she started to reach for more, when a voice sounded from the main street. "Kairi! Kairi, it's time to go! Get out here!" a man's voice called.

She stood and picked the bag up, and began to turn around. Ears going back in distress, I ran forward and seized the cuff of her jacket with a whine. She smiled at me, then patted my head and said, "I'm sorry, little guy. Bye!"

She began to walk away, and I followed. She noticed, then said, "No! I can't take you! My dad would never let me. Sit! And stay..."

I sat and stared mournfully at her, eyes as big and sad as I could make them. She chewed her lip thoughtfully, murmuring, "It's almost as if you can understand me..." before another shout echoed down to us, causing her to take off like a frightened rabbit.

I let her go, and she ran off down the alley and out into the sun. I followed her to the edge and watched as she climbed into the truck with a spiky-haired brunette. The truck started with a roar, and putted past. I continued to stare after them for awhile, then went back down the alley, walking through the maze of back streets to find a place to sleep. I'd find her later.

As I walked down one street, the sounds of fighting reached my ears. I perked slightly, and made my way toward the sound. As I reached a corner and turned it, I saw another wolf fighting with a large black dog. The wolf was bluish-gray with an 'X' on his face. I crouched back behind a trashcan, watching the fight in horror. I wanted to help the wolf, but didn't want to get hurt myself. I was still young after all.

(Saix POV)  
I ripped at the black dog's shoulder, tearing it open to reveal mucle and bone. Blood gushed like a waterfall from the open wound. It impeded her movements slightly, but only slightly. She still sank her teeth into my flesh and dodged with easy agility. I winced as her teeth sank into my tail and stripped some fur and flesh with a quick swipe.

I turned around on myself, bending like a snake to sink my teeth into her scruff and pull her around in a whipping motion. The movement caused me to tear through her fur and skin again, revealing yet more muscle. Her blood flowed freely, and she was starting to slow. She sank her teeth into my right foreleg and clamped her jaws tight. It hurt, but she wasn't about to break my leg, she was too weak from bloodloss.

I scratched at her with my hind legs, long claws tearing out clumps of fur and flesh like it was dirt. She huffed and groaned with each hit, finally letting go and limping back. I stalked forward, bleeding from various bite marks on my neck and legs. She wasn't going to escape me after what she'd done. She began a whining growl, and hopped forward on three legs, the other dangling slightly. I had landed a decent bite there, and it had broken, snapping wetly like a branch of waterlogged wood.

Her eyes were glazed and exhausted, but she forced herself forward with sheer willpower. She tried to bite me again, but fell onto her side. After struggling to stand, she gave up and lay there, breathing shallowly. I stood over her and snarled, tempted to end it right then and there, but her blue eyes... Looking at them, I just couldn't do it. I turned away, leaving the dog on the ground, broken and bleeding. Her owner would find her.

As I reached the end of the alley, a broken howling started up, echoing like a siren in the close space. Under the sound, I heard a whine, and turned to see a young blonde dog pawing at his ears. Shaking my head, I walked away, turning into a human as I moved. I listened as the young pup followed, metal clinking to announce his presence. That sound soon disappeared, and was replaced by soft footfalls.

I allowed him to follow for a good distance, before I turned to confront the follower. I was shocked to see a gangly looking kid, sporting a golden blonde mohawk and enormous teal eyes. He was slightly pale, and looked scared, like I might bite him. Crossing my arms, I stared down at him, tapping a toe. "Why are you following me, kid? I haven't got anything," I sighed, slightly annoyed but curious.

He flinched, but still looked at me with an awed expression, almost hero-worship. He stammered, "W-well, we're the s-same. You're a w-wolf r-r-right?"

My eyes snapped angrily, and I growled, "We are not the same, got it? And yes, I'm a wolf. So what?"

He cringed away, and I watched as he crept back a few feet. He stood like that for a few seconds, before seeming to pluck up his courage and forcing out, "I'm going to go with you, I've never met another wolf before..."

Dumbfounded, I shrugged, and turned away. "Fine, just don't get in my way or slow me down. I won't wait for you," I huffed, unsure of what to think about this new kid. He reminded me of the little red-head that had died. I shook the image of the kid's terrified face out of my mind, but the new kid's took its place.

I continued on my way, wandering toward the old hideout. The kid followed dutifully, silent at first, but eventually he asked, "What's your name? You never said. And mine's Demyx!"

Sighing, I continued walking, but answered gruffly, "I'm Saix. Nice to meet you, Demyx. Now keep up, pup!"

I heard a grumble and it made me grin slightly. I jumped onto a ledge, followed closely by Demyx. We leapt up, higher and higher, until we reached the tree. Noone was there, which was fine with me. The pup wandered about, exploring the area with a fascinated expression. I grabbed a packet from the stash and ripped it open, revealing a chunk of ham. I sank my teeth into it and ripped off a piece, chewing quietly.

Demyx stared up at me, or rather the ham, drooling slightly. I picked up another package and tossed it at him. He fumbled the catch, dropping it with a soft plop at his feet. He scooped it up, scowling as I chuckled, but quickly ripped it open and began ravaging the meat inside.

I relaxed and listened carefully, prepared to run for it. As we finished our meal, Demyx's head suddenly shot up and he stared off to the right. I looked in the same direction, but I couldn't hear anything. He shivered, and began backing away toward one of the exits. Standing up in alarm, I asked quietly, "What is it?"

Whimpering, he merely turned and ran, dashing through a hole and disappearing into the dark. I followed suit, as a group of guards burst into the area, shouts sounding as they caught sight of me fleeing through the hole. The sounds of pursuit reached my ears, and I followed the scent trail left by Demyx.

(Xigbar POV)  
I followed Roxas through the city. He had stopped on the trail of whatever he was chasing, and he began to lead me in the direction Xion had taken, whimpering and whining. I ran as fast as I could, but it slowed up Roxas. At a certain point, I heard something howling faintly. I'd recognize the sound anywhere. I perked expectantly, hoping Xion had found a wolf and trapped it.

Roxas darted down another alley, and I followed, but what I found was not what had expected. Xion lay on the ground, battered and torn. Blood streaked the ground everywhere, staining the cement and Xion's fur. I noticed though, that not all of the blood was her's. I walked slowly to my broken dog, falling to my knees and pulling her head onto my lap. Roxas could only stare painfully at his twin, whimpering and crying softly.

I hugged her gently, and her howling ceased. A content sigh sounded from her, and as I listened, her heartbeat slowed from its erratic stuttering, and stopped completely. Her eyes slid closed, and she went limp with a last sigh of breath. Roxas set up a broken-hearted howl, and I continued to hold her broken body, unwilling to believe my loyal companion was dead after so many years of partnership.

I picked her up, and carried her out of the alley, Roxas following at my heels with a drooping head and tail. We would both miss Xion. I walked down the street slowly, bearing my lost partner in my arms. Gasps and shocked exclamations sounded all around as people noticed me and the blood spatters that created a trail behind us.

(Luxord POV)  
I had been sidetracked on my search for Larxene. I was examining the body of a dead boy that had been found last night. He was badly bruised and broken, as if he had been beaten to death. I was informed that he had fallen in the pipe-works, while running from the guards. I pitied him, since falling from that high was probably incredibly painful on the way down.

I was about to leave, when one of the people working on the body pulled me back to point out a mark on his shoulder. I blew it off at first. "Looks like he snagged his shoulder on ragged pipe on the way down. Nasty stuff," I grimaced, wanting to get away from the blood.

One of them cleared away the blood, showing teeth marks. I came closer curiously. The bite was too large to be that of a dog, yet too small for any of the other creatures that ran around the city. The bite had clearly been made before the boy fell, since bruising was evident around the marks. I pointed this out, but they were stumped. Fascinated now, I looked at the hairs I had in the baggy again, and rushed off to find Larxene. She HAD to take a look at them.

(later that day)  
I waited outside the door to the lab Larxene worked in, tapping a toe as I was forced to wait. I was annoyed, HIGHLY so. I'd been out here for almost an hour. I was about to walk away, when Larxene herself came out and ushered me in.

I strode in, and was bathed in an eerie green light. I looked for the source, and noticed a large spherical tank with a young blonde girl in it. She wore white robes accented with what appeared to be bluish streaks in it. I could barely make it out over the green light, but I wasn't too worried about it. Turning to Larxene, who now occupied a computer, I dropped the baggy with the hairs in it next to her hand.

"What're these?" she asked, picking up the bag and arching an eyebrow at me.

"That's what I was hoping you could tell me. I picked them up from around a cage that had contained a large white dog brought in early yesterday. It disappeared this afternoon, and I found white and red hairs around the cage. Along with a little blood, but nothing I could get into a vial. So, can you tell me what helped this critter get out?" I asked hopefully.

"We'll see, lemme give it a once-over," she replied, placing a hair of each color on two seperate slides and placing them into a machine, which promptly began to dissect it and examine the genetic structure. I heard a shrill beeping sound, and Larxene spun around to stare at the girl. I heard a gasp, and her chair clattered to the side.

I turned around, and saw her bracing herself against the glass, staring at the figure inside, who had opened her eyes. I swallowed nervously, and edged over to stand by Larxene. "She opened her eyes," Larxene said breathily, eyes wide in fascination, "This is most reaction we've gotten out of her in 10 years... I wonder what set her off... The last time she reacted, it was to wolf's blood..." Her eyes fell on the hairs and curiosity lit her eyes.

(Axel POV)  
I helped Xemnas along, we had long since escaped the police station he had been kept in. I set him down, and he leaned back against the wall I had put him next to. "I'll be right back," I said firmly, "Stay here."

I took off, still human, and walked up to a hotdog vendor. "Two please," I said, holding up two fingers.

He handed me two big hot dogs, and I loaded mine down with some condiments, leaving the other bare. I made my way back to Xemnas, and he was just where I'd left him. I handed him one of the dogs, and sat on top of a ledge, taking a bite out of the fake meat.

Xemnas sniffed it, and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "It smells disgusting," he moaned, eyeing the meal with disgust.

I shrugged and took another bite of my own. "I know, but this is the best I can get in short notice. Best eat what you have, you never know when you'll eat next," I mumbled around the mouthful.

He nodded and sighed, then took a bite, flinching at the taste, but kept eating it anyway. Once we were finished, I helped him up and we kept walking, silent. Xemnas seemed to want to head in one direction, and I allowed him to lead me.

"So why did you help me?" Xemnas asked curiously, walking stiffly. His wounds were healing quickly, but he still must've been sore.

"I follow my nose, and I smelled something interesting going on, so I found you. I figured something might happen if I hang around with you, so..." I shrugged.

"Good nose you must have," Xemnas noted thoughtfully.

Laughing, I nodded and replied, "Yeah, I can smell things better left unsaid happening up to 25 meters away."

Shaking his head in sympathy, he chuckled, "Sure must stink."

"You bet. You know, you're almost as interesting as Namine," I said, placing my hands behind my head and pacing quietly behind Xemnas.

"Namine?"

"Yeah, the flower maiden they created from Luna Flowers. A genetic experiment the scientists made yeeeeears ago. Heard they even gave her a heart," I laughed, tapping my chest.

"Where might they be keeping her?" Xemnas asked urgently, stopping to look at me with serious eyes.

Taken aback, I stopped too, and shrugged. "Someplace they kept you, I s'pose. Why?"

"That's it! That's how we'll get to Paradise! We'll find Namine," Xemnas said excitedly, turning up another alley and heading toward a street.

"Whoa! WHOA! You remember how hard it was to get out of there? D'you have an idea how hard it'll be to get back IN?" I asked, flabberghasted.

Shrugging, he stated firmly, "I'll find a way. She'll be able to show us where Paradise is. I know it. You don't have to go."

"See if I do," I huffed, turning away and continuing down the alley, and true to his word, off he went to get himself arrested again.

(Demyx POV)  
I followed... Saix... for a while, occasionally chattering about something or other. We had lost the cops awhile ago. We were currently making our way down a back street, and had just turned onto a much narrower street. "So, why ARE you here?" I asked curiously.

Grunting, Saix walked on, ignoring my questions. Pouting slightly, I kept a slight distance of about 5 feet from the older wolf. I muttered to myself as we walked.

Suddenly, I stopped, listening to sounds behind me with a cold sweat starting down my back. Saix stopped too, looking back with a bored expression, when his eyes suddenly sharpened and focused on something behind me. I turned slowly myself, seeing a large black dog behind us, growling and bristling at us. I rubbed at my eyes.

It looked exactly like the dog that Saix had fought earlier, down to the sea blue eyes. Shivering, I backed away from the dog, when a man with a gun appeared from the corner. Saix slipped off; I could hear him jumping away.

(Xigbar POV)  
After finding a place to bury poor Xion, I had gotten drunk. It helped me forget, and steady my hand. I had been following Roxas now for awhile, and he led me slowly through the streets of this miserable town. He now stood growling in front of an alley, staring at something I couldn't yet see.

I weaved drunkenly up to him, bottle in one hand, gun in the other. "Wha' izzit, Roks-...us?" I muttered, barely able to see straight. He appeared to be staring at a boy, who wasn't moving.

I stepped slowly down the alley, not trusting my feet, and Roxas kept pace with me, eyes narrowed and teeth bared. "It's juss ta boy..." I growled, then did a double take as his shape blurred into that of a wolf's. I gaped for a moment, dropping the liquor to the ground. I whipped my gun to my shoulder. "You're no boy!" I snarled hatefully.

The wolf just stood there, struck dumb in it's terror, and I tried to lock on to it. When it was square in my sights, a blue-gray bolt fell from the sky and struck my rifle hand, laying it open cleanly. A man appeared then, kicking Roxas, who barked angrily. He seized the wolf's shoulder and shouted, "Jump, dammit!"

That got the blonde beast moving, and he shouted back at the blue-haired man, "I was about to!" before disappearing upward in a fast-moving golden blur, followed by a blue-gray movement.

Looking at my freely-bleeding hand, I saw four stripes marking it. I peered up at the roof of the building the wolves had disappeared over and whispered, "I found you."

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The was a GREAT chapter! I feel better, can't wait to get to work on chapter 4! Ooooh, I may just enjoy this yet.  
Review Review Review! Even though I KNOW noone reads these. T^T 


	4. Chapter 4

Lost in Search of Paradise

(Demyx POV)  
Saix had taken us to a broken old apartment building, leading us up to a crumbling room and depositing himself in a corner, while I dropped next to the door and sighed miserably. We had only been there for a few minutes, when Saix suddenly snapped. "Why are you following me kid? Nothing but bad stuff happens around me!"

I flinched, and tried to placate him. "No, not all bad stuff happens. We're together aren't we? We're not alone anymore. That should count for something..."

He leapt up at that, storming over with brisk strides. I cowered as he towered over me, yelling angrily. "HA! Together? Like a pack? As if! You're just here 'cause you can't take care of yourself! You wouldn't BE HERE if I hadn't saved your runty butt!"

I got mad at that, bristling angrily as I snarled back, "Oh yeah? I can so take care of myself! I don't need your help! Stupid!"

I stood upright with a jump, glaring angrily into his face, but he didn't even twitch. I huffed and stormed out, growling fiercely. I didn't need that jerk.

I wandered about, lonely and slightly moody. I attacked a group of the creatures that had assaulted me before, slashing angrily with tooth and claw. A couple died before they could all flee. Sated slightly, I continued on my way, when I saw the girl from before.

I leaned back against a pillar, arms behind my head, trying to look cool. She walked right past, not even paying attention as she strolled along. I staggered at the rebuff, then scampered after her, calling after her. "Hey, wait!"

She stopped and turned to look, eyes brown and confused. I grinned at her, waving meekly. "Uh, I wanted to say thanks for earlier!"

"Thanks? For what?" She sounded wary and confused.

"Do you remember that dog you fed earlier? He was mine. I wanted to say thanks for that," I clarified, scooting closer and pacing next to her.

She smiled then, looking at me with a delighted expression. "That was your dog? He was so cute! What's his name?"

Taken aback slightly, I smiled winningly, and said, "His name's Demyx."

Giggling, she said, "That sure is a strange name. And what would your name be?"

I laughed too, nervously, and said, "I just told you, it's Demyx."

Looking at me oddly, she asked, "But I thought you said your dog's name was Demyx?"

Scrambling for an answer, I spouted what came to mind first, stumbling over the words in my hurry to find more. "Well, you see, he's a lot like me, you know, same personality and the like, so I figured I'd name him after myself, right?"

Laughing outright now, she continued walking, agreeing that it did fit my 'dog'. She looked up suddenly however, then excused herself with a quick 'bye'.

I watched as she disappeared, slightly crestfallen, and began to wander again. I had felt happier in her company than I had since Grandmother had died. I shivered and whimpered as I thought of how it had happened. It was too much right now.

I stopped, staring at the ground tiredly, when a thought came to mind. What if the girl could take me in? She had said her dad told her no, but what about now? Surely he would change his mind if he met me. Heartened, I took off back the way I had come.

I followed different streets, until I came across that girl's scent. I drooped as I thought of Saix's harsh words, but then steeled myself against them and set off along her trail, turning back into a wolf so as not to draw attention to myself.

~*(later)*~

I stared into a window of her house, watching as she bustled around. She picked stuff up and placed it elsewhere, all the while a large bird rode on her shoulder. I crept forward slightly, rustling the bushes I hid in. I was envious of that bird.

She rubbed the falcon's head affectionately, and walked over to the window. I shrank back into hiding as she stepped through the large glass window, taking the bird onto her gloved fist and launching it into the air. We both watched as the bird took wing, heading away from the house. I panicked as the bird flew away, chasing after it to bring it back to the girl.

I soon lost sight of it, but I could still hear it ahead. A shriek sounded ahead, and I burst from the brush to see the predator standing over a dead rabbit with extended wings. It thrust its head out at me and shrieked angrily. "Stay away! This is my rabbit!"

I ignored the bird, diving into the middle of its feathery back and seizing it firmly by the neck. I heard footsteps rushing toward us, and I turned to face the girl, holding the bird out in my hands. I smiled brightly, and said proudly, "I caught your bird. Here, wake up, little buddy."

I nudged the limp creature with one hand, and its head merely lolled, blood dripping from the beak where it had torn the rabbit.

She took the bird from me, gasping as she felt the lack of heartbeat. I began to tear up, whispering, "I didn't mean to... it was an accident. I didn't mean tooooooo!"

The last word from my mouth transformed into a howl as I sat back on my haunches and bayed pitifully. The girl's eyes widened in understanding and fear, but still she didn't scream. She did start to back away though, bird dropping from nerveless hands. I whimpered and started to step forward, when she finally screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FILTHY BEAST!"

Struck to the core, I froze, jaw dropped in horror. A beast? I wasn't a beast... I was a good boy... wasn't I? I sat back again, eyes squinting against tears, and began to howl in misery. I continued on for a few minutes, when an answering howl sounded, drawing my attention. It said, 'Leave, and meet me at the building. I have to speak with you.'

I ceased howling, and ran away. I never felt so alone.

(Xemnas POV)  
I walked alone for awhile, before finally finding a crowd of thugs being rounded up by cops, and let myself get caught. I was led to a black vehicle, and shoved into the cramped space. I sat on a bench, and noticed Axel sprawled lazily on the bench across from me. Shocked, I asked, "What are you doing here?"

Laughing, he replied, "Couldn't let you go in alone. You don't even know what you're doing. Or where to go for that matter."

Softening, I smiled and mouthed 'Thanks' before settling back for the ride.

~*(later)*~

I stared at the wall of the cell Axel and I shared, silently ticking away the seconds until I deemed it time to break free. Finally, I stood, shortly followed by Axel. "Is it time?" he whispered, staring at the bars.

I nodded, and we began our mission.

(Axel POV)  
I led the way down the halls, being a silent as the ninjas humans boasted of. Xemnas followed as quietly, trusting my nose as it led us to the scent of Luna flowers.

We were halfway there just about, my nose said, when a loud screaming sound rang all around us. I dropped, covering my ears with a grunt and squeezing my eyes shut. I heard Xemnas fall behind me, and I continued to wait it out, fingers stuffed into my ears. When the wailing ended, I shot up and looked with worry down the hallway.

We both flew down the hall toward the smell of Paradise and danger.

(Marluxia POV)  
I moved sedately through the empty halls, disabling any human in my path with a quick glance. I followed the scent of Luna flowers, since they were my only hope. I had to find the source in order to save my dear Vexen. Without the flowers, he would surely die.

I walked into the lab, not bothering to be quiet or discrete. Several people ran for it, but one woman was gutsy enough to try and stop me. She stepped in front of me, but I brushed past, continuing toward the girl in a green glowing tank. The source of the scent.

The silly woman grabbed my wrist and pulled. I turned to humor her, grabbing her by the throat and hoisting her to eye-level. "Why don't you take a little nap?" I suggested drily, quietly.

She stared blankly at me for a moment, before her eyes rolled back and she went limp. I dropped her, and broke the tank, slinging the girl over my shoulder and leaving the way I'd come. I had what I needed to save my Vexen, nothing else mattered.

Alarms wailed far away, but they were of no concern to me. I was almost free of this accursed place with my prize in tow. I reached a small bridge-like structure, awaiting the return of my ship, when I noticed to people standing in the snow below me. One stared at the figure clutched to my chest, while the other looked slightly nervous. The one fixated on the girl was light-haired and dark skinned, a contradiction. The other had pale skin and flaming red hair. I pondered briefly whether or not it was his true color...

"What are you doing with Namine?" the white haired man shouted, slowly stepping toward me, as if he were trying to frighten me.

I immediately knew then that they were wolves, for no human was foolish enough to threaten ME. Like myself, they wanted the girl to get something for themselves. "Trying to get to Paradise, and revive my dear Vexen. You will not stop me. I will see you when you reach it," I stated firmly, with a slightly bored tone.

Both bristled, and leaped toward me, but I disappeared then with a brilliant flash of light as I was teleported up to my ship.

I dropped the girl on a chair, and ran to a door, flinging it open and rushing to Vexen's side. I knelt and placed one hand on his pale gold hair, stroking it gently. "Soon," I murmured, "Soon you'll be healed and whole again. I have the Flower Maiden."

(Xemnas POV)  
There was no draw for me anymore. The Flower Girl was gone, so I didn't want to be here. I turned, nudging Axel, and fled silently into the night. After escaping the sirens and searching police, I stood over a manhole, and tossed aside the cover easily.

Axel walked up next to me, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Ugh, why are you going down there? It stinks," he complained, drawing away slightly.

I looked up at him from where I crouched, preparing to drop into the dank blackness. "There's food down here, I know. You don't have to come."

With that, I leapt silently into the sewer, followed closely by Axel, who was now quiet. We would think further on it and make actions tomorrow. 


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf's Rain, chap 5

A/N: So, I took a hyper-extended vacation. I apologize. You'll see an apology in the next chapter too. You people know I love you. D8 So, the long awaited chapter 5! 3 (By the by, I own none of it)

(Xemnas POV)

Leaning lazily against the relatively dry wall of an abandoned sewer tunnel, I finished off my most recent catch. The rats were numerous and easy to catch, but it took forever to be completely full from eating them. Axel watched with an amazed and disgusted expression on his face. But he wisely chose to not comment. I offered one of the other two rats that lay prone next to my leg, but he declined, a faint grimace on his features.

"Your loss," I murmured, snapping down yet another of the less than appetizing vermin. I had to admit though, they tasted better than the heavily processed fake meat sticks we'd eaten earlier.

I sighed and dropped yet another tail onto the pile I had dropped beside my leg. Wiping my mouth free of blood, fur, and grime, I looked to Axel and stared at him with an unblinking expression. "I'm leaving," I stated firmly, "Thank you for all your help, but I have to find Namine and go to paradise."

He merely grinned at me, eyes crinkling shut to thin slits. He chuckled and leaned forward, placing his thin arms on his knees. "Well, then I'll just have to go with you. It'll get mighty lonely out there on your own, and you seem like you've got an adventure in your future. It's boring enough here as it is, so count me in!" he confided happily, looking enthused about the prospect of going new places.

I sighed and nodded, pulling myself to my feet and helping Axel to his, then following him through the maze of tunnels to the surface.

(Demyx POV)

I trailed quietly behind Saix, who had scolded me soundly for exposing my true form to a human. I felt disgusted with myself, and overwhelmingly depressed. I had thought she would have accepted me, but it ended up being the opposite. I only wanted to be loved after all...

Saix peered back at me, noticing my vague and empty expression, then sighed and turned back around, leading the way onward. My reverie was broken, however, when the sound of clanking metal reached my ears. I looked around, then down, as a manhole popped open and a man with outrageously red hair popped out. I gaped at him and squeaked in shock. The man looked at me, bright green eyes burning into me before he blinked in pleasant surprise. "You're a wolf!" he exclaimed in a pleased tone, pulling himself halfway out, before Saix jumped on him and yanked him the rest of the way out, snarling in his face threateningly.

I barely noticed the white-haired figure that followed the redhead, but I paused all the same to take him in. Saix noticed the man too, and dropped the other swiftly, eyes narrowing furiously. "You!" he exclaimed, teeth bared angrily.

The white-haired man ignored Saix, pulling himself out of the tunnel and onto the pavement. I hastened to join Saix, sticking close to his side and staring at the duo with wide eyes, before yelping, "You're wolves, too! No way!"

The thinner wolf snickered, before circling around to where the darker-colored wolf stood and crossing his arms in boredom. I edged out from behind Saix, and stared with wide eyes at them. I opened my mouth to ask them some questions, but the sound of an approaching troop reached my ears. I paled and glanced nervously around, then grabbed Saix' hand and spun around, dashing away. I heard Saix pelt after me, followed by the two unfamiliar rhythms of the two new wolves.

(much later)

I panted tiredly as I tried to catch up with Saix and the other two wolves' retreating forms. Head down, I didn't notice they had stopped and ended up crashing into the dark-skinned wolf. I yelped, falling back. Sheesh, it was like running into a wall! Rubbing my head and pouting, I stood back up, then looked around to see what they were looking at. I paled to see we were gathered about the edge of a cliff. Turning back, I listened as the thud of car doors and the clicking of booted feet sounded across the chasm between ourselves and those that were human. Ears twitching, I began to shiver as the clack of drawn bolts of their rifles sounded as well, then turned again in time to watch Axel and Xemnas leap down from the ledge. Yelping, I ran to the edge and looked down, feeling relief to see them far below, safely positioned on the roof of a decrepit building. Saix growled and kicked me, sending me flying across the gap to land with a thud on the roof.

(Saix POV)

I watched Demyx drop to the roof where Axel and Xemnas sat. A rifle shot rang out behind me, followed by a divot appearing in the cement beside me. I didn't move as the small pieces spattered my side, turning to lock eyes with a man in a long trenchcoat and fedora, and an eyepatch. I raised an eyebrow as I looked down and saw a snarling blue-black dog at his side. I coulda sworn I'd left that animal for dead, yet here it was, completely healed. Turning once again, I looked down at the trio waiting on the rooftop, locking eyes with Xemnas now. He did not look expectant, angry, impatient, or like any other emotion I knew. He just seemed to be... waiting. We might have stood like that for hours, if it weren't for Axel shouting, "Well, ya comin' or what?"

Jumping, I landed lightly next to them and fell in beside Demyx as we took off. I didn't know where we were going, but it felt like we were doing something important. Something... right. But no matter what they may believe, I did not believe in this supposed 'Paradise'.

So. Short chapter. Apologies my lovelies. Better than nothing I s'pose. I'll work to make a longer chapter. Somehow. 


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf's Rain, chap 6

AN: Sorry for the EXTREMELY extended vacation. I've been outrageously sick, busy, and lazy. Not necessarily in that order. I'm sorry if any of the readers missed it. ^^;

(Demyx POV)

Panting heavily, I struggled to keep up, but steadily fell behind. Axel ran not too far ahead, and Saix ran practically abreast to Xemnas. Groaning, I pushed myself a bit harder, gaining a little ground on the older wolves. I started to fall behind rapidly though, but Saix seemed to have noticed my distress. He edged closer to Xemnas and spoke into his ear, at least it appeared that way, and we ground to a halt. I collapsed heavily on my side, taking deep slow breaths.

Saix loomed over me, an exasperated look on his face. "You okay, pup?" he growled lowly, nudging me with one large paw.

I groaned, then jacked myself into a sitting position, reaching up with my hind leg and scratching my ear before looking flatly at Saix. "I'm fine. And my name's not Pup! It's Demyx. Demyx Toboe..." I grumbled in annoyance, ears going flat as I whined in displeasure.

Axel snickered and sauntered over to where Saix and I rested, smacking me in the face with his spiky red tail. "Whatever, kid. You done catchin' yer breath? Can we go? Or you tired still? I wanna get a move on so we can find something to eat. I'm starving," Axel moaned, ears and hair spikes drooping noticably.

Biting back a sharp retort, I growled and pinned my own ears back, but stood and stretched, prepping to take off again. "Okay, I'm ready. I'm getting hungry, too..." I murmured softly, tail sweeping slowly.

Xemnas gave us a cursory glance, then charged forward again. I sprang after in pursuit, Saix dashing alongside as Axel swept forward until he was just behind the white wolf. This was going to be a looooong trip.

~*GUESSWHAT?*~

(Axel POV)

I loped easily along behind Xemnas, sniffing the air occasionally with a hopeful expression. After a good couple hours of swiftly traversing the relatively flat, barren landscape a scent carried across the wind to my nose. My ears perked and I licked my chops. "Hey guys, I smell food," I barked loud enough for everyone to hear, before veering away from the course and heading for a group of hills.

I could hear two sets of paws peel away to follow me, then the more hesitant turning of what I assumed to be Xemnas. They followed me for a few leagues, before I led them to the crest of a hill, where the carcass of some deer-like animal lay. It looked a little old, but was still relatively fresh, so I started to dig in eagerly. After all, who knew when we would eat next?

Xemnas and Saix stopped on either side of the carcass, burying their muzzles in the stringy flesh and tearing quietly at the meat, but Demyx hung back, lip curled in disdain. "Is that even good to eat?" he asked curiously, a hint of disgust showing on his face.

I paused in the middle of a large bite, swallowing the chunk before giving him an exasperated look. "Look, kid. This is what we got. If you want something better, by all means, go look for it. You most likely won't find nothin', so either eat now, or starve till we find more," I said simply, taking another bite and leaving the conversation to die.

Demyx bristled at being called a kid, but stepped forward anyways, and joined us in the frugal meal we hastily ripped through. I was thankful of my red coat, since it hid the color of blood on my muzzle and paws, though the color shown starkly on the blue, white, and blonde pelts of my comrades. After a few minutes of rapid snapping and swallowing, the carcass was no more than a huddle of tooth-scarred bones. I sighed in content, though I was still hungry, and looked to Xemnas. The other two imitated my look toward our undisputed leader, and the white wolf took the hint, turning and leading us further into the quiet wasteland of snow and the occasional hill.

~*(DIDYAGUESS?)*~

(Saix POV)

I kept quiet for the remainder of our jaunt across the barren tundra, occasionally looking back at the smallest of our impromptu pack. Demyx seemed to struggle to keep up, and I notified Xemnas of this on occasion though he barely registered my comments half the time. I spent a good deal of time running close to the younger wolf, ensuring he did not fall behind.

Axel seemed rather bored of the whole thing, though he continued to run easily enough. He wasn't much older than Demyx, but treated the younger as if he were no more than a cub, causing the blonde to become distressed, which hardly helped matters. He would occasionally call some snide remark over his shoulder to Demyx, causing the pup to bristle and try to speed up and catch Axel. His endeavors never succeeded, but he tried.

We ran on for several days and nights, rarely halting unless Xemnas himself felt the need to rest. I didn't question his decisions, though the youngest two seemed rather exhausted. I decided to ask him about it on one of our rests, while traveling through a graveyard from a war. I glanced around at the eerie skeletons of tanks and other machines as I stood beside Xemnas. "Xemnas," I began quietly, glancing at the taller wolf sideways,"why do you run so hard? Axel and Demyx have difficulty keeping up at times. Can we not take it easy so that we may be fresh in case we run into trouble?"

The white wolf stiffened, turning toward me with an angry expression. "No!" he hissed through his teeth, "We can't take it easy! We have to find Namine! Only she can help us find Paradise! Don't question my judgement!"

I pinned my ears back and scowled at him in return. "If you're going to be like that, I see no reason to stay with this pack."

With that, I turned away and loped off, weaving through the littered maze of metal, glass, and stone. I felt Demyx' eyes on my back, though I steeled myself to continue on my way. I continued for a good while, faltering slightly after stepping on an odd lump that clicked eerily. I thought nothing of it however, and continued on my way, oblivious to the slowly awakening machine behind me.

~*(CMONREALLY?ISITTHATHARDTOGUESS?)*~

(Demyx POV)

I watched Saix run off, feeling extremely uncomfortable now that it was just me and the other two. "Should-shouldn't we go after him?" I whined softly, looking pleadingly at Axel and Xemnas.

The older wolves paid me no heed, though Xemnas commented before taking off. "He went off on his own. It's his own problem now."

I watched Axel follow Xemnas quietly, before turning and following Saix' footprints through the dust and into the heart of the skree. I soon lost his tracks after a small hole in the ground, amd this prompted me to take my human form and climb to the top of a mishappen tower, string hopefully across the ravaged land before me. "SAAAAAAAAAAAIX!" I howled, pausing and listening expectantly for a response of some sort, though none came back.

I waited a moment and called again, crying plainitively to the blue wolf, who continued to not answer. I listened hard for any sound, though nothing reached my ears save the soft sounds of whirring and clicking in the distance. I sighed and looked around again, before howling one last time. "SAAAAAAIIIIIX!"

~*(YOUGUESSEDIT!PAGEBREAK!)*~

(3rd person POV)

The metallic behemoth stirred to life, its hibernation of decades disturbed by the unwitting paws of two wolves. It did not know who had awakened it, nor would it care, being nothing more than a killing machine built by humans to fight a war that was over. It rose from the crumbling ground around it, looking like an ungainly steel bug. It swept the area with a small camera, pausing and looking up as it heard strange howls from above. The heat signature of a person showed on its screens, and a rifle popped out of a crusty chamber, taking aim at the small figure. Another howl sounded from the lone sillouhette, and the war machine fired.

The figure fell, and did not rise.

A/N: OOOO! Cliffy~! No worries. I'm getting to work on the next chapter, so pleeeeeeeease forgive my absence? I'll give you a cookie? :D Or your own story...? D: (Also had to go back and actually write the fifth chapter, upon realizing I had mislabeled this and cut out a massive portion of PLOT) 


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf Rain Chapter 7

(Saix POV)

Staring up at the hill where Demyx had stood not seconds before, I couldn't move. Horror had turned my paws to lead and legs into rusted stumps. What had just happened? Did... he get shot? Oh god, what if he's still alive? I had to see..!

Fear suddenly blossomed in my chest, and I bolted up the hill, peeking over the top, to see nothing. Confusion and fear took residence in my mind now. Where did he go? I didn't smell any blood, so did that mean they missed him? I pondered this, forgetting that there was something dangerous nearby, and rose to the top. Standing in plain sight, I looked around, then noticed a set of pawprints leading away down the hill. I set up a loud howl, but was cut short by the snapping report of a gunshot.

Falling down the steep decline, I rolled and bounced roughly, finally gaining my feet at the bottom, a painful burning sensation notifying me that a gash from a bullet lined my right hind leg. Limping a touch, I darted in a cave, to find Demyx cowering in the back. A sigh of relief passed through my nose, though I quickly stifled it, turning to watch the entryway of the cave.

A surprised gasp emitted from Demyx muzzle, then I felt something touching my injured leg. Shocked, I turned in time to see Demyx licking the freely bleeding furrow in my flesh. Baring my teeth, I snarled quietly and jerked my leg away from him. He blinked in confusion, and I pressed my ears back in anger. "Don't do that! You're being loud and might attract whoever shot at us!"

His ears drooped, and a tingle of consternation made me feel guilty for being so harsh with him. Still, he had to learn at some time. As I slowly broke down and began to apologize, Demyx's head shot up and he cried, "Saix, look out!"

Whipping around, I was barely quick enough to avoid the deep piercing fire of another bullet. A frustrated set of whirs and clicks emitted from a strange, metallic smelling creature, and it began firing again. I dodged to the left, and Demyx to the right, causing the thing to pause and try to decide who it wished to chase. And by all manners of luck, it chose me.

(Axel POV)

I followed slowly behind Xemnas, who seemed to be content to walk. I was confused as to why he was going this slowly, but didn't question it. However, I felt the need to ask, "Xemnas... don't you think we should wait up for the runt and the old guy? I mean, it just doesn't feel right without them..."

Xemnas seemed to be ignoring me, and I drooped in defeat, until he responded, "This is their choice. I refuse to make them follow me, or chase them to make sure we stay together... If they want to come with, they can follow our scent."

I sighed and nodded slowly. It made sense, but I still felt something was wrong. The feeling was so strong, I could practically smell it. In fact, I really could smell something... It smelled familiar, and terribly wrong. Pausing, I lifted my muzzle and sniffed more, then gasped and looked back the way we had come, eyes wide, then back to Xemnas, who seemed to have heard my exclamation. I stared back, eyes searching his, and said, "I smell gunpowder and... wolf's blood."

(Demyx POV)

Panting in fear, and not exhaustion for once, I raced from the war drone with wide eyes, before realizing Saix had run the opposite direction. Spinning around, I cried out, "Saix!" and dashed back the way I had come, though the constant clank of metal and explosion of gunfire pained my sensitive ears. Still, I had to help him. What sort of wolf would I be to abandon a comrade?

Leaping as best I could, I seized the leg of the metallic abomination, causing the arachinid-like leg in my jaws to screech and become scored by my fangs. In reality, it was nothing more than a bug bite to the robot, but it was enough to cause the machine to whirl about, sending me flying with a well-placed blow to the chest. Grunting and whining in pain, I tried to stand, only to fall with every attempt. The thing began to draw nearer, but a loud snarling bark caused it to turn, and I looked as well in time to see Xemnas leap into the thing's face and sink his teeth into the monstrosity's camera, crushing the weak object in his jaws easily before leaping back to avoid another wild swing from the machine.

I was unable to move as I watched Xemnas with fascination, and grudging admiration. The white-furred wolf was amazingly quick, as he dodged every bullet that flew his direction with easy grace. Darting away, he raced straight up the side of the ice wall, and the thing continued to fire at him, hitting nothing but large ice blocks and patches of snow. I might've continued to watch, were it not for Saix suddenly appearing in my vision and dragging me away. Gaining my feet, we darted away, but a chill made my hackles raise as the sound of machinery chasing us started up again.

(Xemnas POV)

I followed the man-made creature doggedly, waiting to pounce on it and catch it unawares. Soon enough, it had Saix and young Demyx trapped on an outcropping, the former standing in front of the younger and snarling fiercely into its face. Blood dripped freely from his hind leg onto the sullied snow, deepening the white flakes into a brilliant crimson. Racing cracks could be seen on the icy shelf, and I decided all that was needed was a little extra weight to tip the scales. Leaping high, I came down on the thing's head, causing a final, explosive crack to appear in the ice, and I shouted, "Run, you fools!"

The duo made a break for it, as well as myself, landing safely just behind Saix and Demyx as the robot and the ice fell, crushing the machine under the weighty expanse of snow and ice. Watching from the ledge, we stood as silent as an empty grove as the robot attempted to stir, only to let out a bang, and then collapsed in on itself.

Panting and baring my teeth in disgust, I fixed Demyx and Saix with an emotionless stare, then turned away and stalked off. With a moment's hesitation, Demyx and Saix fell in behind me. I wondered what had become of Axel, only to see him not far off, zig zagging back and forth across the trail left by the monster. Speeding up, I loped over to him, then watched him for a moment as he darted away, then back again. Quietly, I asked, "What are you doing?"

Glancing up, he huffed, then took pause at one spot and sniffed deeply, then sneezed and looked up, muzzle covered in soft white flakes. "I smell something strange. But the smell of machinery is covering it up. Give me a second to puzzle it out, then I'll let you know my findings," Axel stated firmly, then returning to his tracking.

Sighing in exasperation, I sat, grooming myself to remove the smell of rust, oil, and gunpowder. I was midway through cleaning the fur on my paws when Axel let out a loud exclamation and came running back from wherever he had disappeared to. Watching and listening quietly, I waited as Axel began to catch his breath then issued a garbled sentence. "I'!"

Tilting my ears back slightly in confusion, I looked at him, bemused, until the last two words began to repeat themselves in my ears. 'Flower Maiden', he had said. Leaping up, I stared at him hopefully, expectantly, and urged him to divulge more information. "What? What about her? Tell me!" I barked.

"Yeesh, calm down, Xemnas. I was just getting to that," Axel grumbled, tail drooping unhappily, "I said I found her scent. It's headed East, and it's partially obliterated by the scent of that wierd guy and the smell of a Noble's ship."

Hope. For the first time since finding and losing her, I felt hopeful. Glancing around at the other three wolves, I leapt away, leading them on, after the Flower Maiden, and hopefully to the point where we could find Paradise... I could feel in my heart that this was indeed the way we should go. Some inexplicable force drove me onward, even if Axel had said he found the scent, something else had told me that this was the way to go. It was if something just called to me, an unheard voice that was louder than the beating of my own heart. No matter how long it took, and how hard I had to strive, I would answer the call, and find the peaceful end that I sought. In Paradise. 


	8. Chapter 8

Wolf's Rain chap. 8

(That's right, I don't anything. Gotta give it up for lost.)

(Xemnas POV)

We were exhausted. Even Saix, the oldest of us, and the one with the best endurance. We had been running for weeks, eating little, sleeping less, and always moving to the rising moon. The scent of Luna flower sometimes grew stronger, other times it weakened, as if a great storm had swept through and washed away anything to do with it. Yet, finally, after long, exhausted and endless days of nothing, we encountered a town. A small town. At least, smaller than Snow City in the north had been. Even so, it held the promise of food and a long needed respite from the toil of running endlessly.

We wandered the streets, hungry and tired, yet unable to break off alone or even into pairs. Axel seemed tense and afraid, glancing around suspiciously and keeping closer than usual, along with Saix, though Demyx seemed relatively at ease, wandering to and fro to smell the different smells of this closed in city. I remained aloof, though I took heed of Axel and Saix, staying as alert as possible to prevent anything from getting the drop on me.

Even as we walked, passing many strangers in groups or alone, eventually coming in contact with a group surrounding a fire in a trashcan. I spared them a glance, then stopped, causing the other three to stop. I stared into the eyes of a large, bulky looking wolf. His eyes were narrow, though not from squinting, and his hair was wild and a bright orange brown, like the pelt of a tiger. Behind him skulked a group of maybe ten others, along with an odd-colored pup.

I stared harder, piercing the illusion surrounding the wolves and seeing them as they were, more wolves. The large male was bigger than even myself, and it was a shock to see a wolf of such fantastic size and prodigious strength. He rumbled in a deep, smooth voice, "What are you doing here?"

I bristled slightly, raising a hand to stop the advance of Saix and Axel, who I could hear shifting in displeasure behind me. "We're looking for a place to rest and something to eat. We'll be leaving as soon as we've found those things," I rumbled back, voice nowhere near as deep, yet my voice seemed to have a different, more commanding air to it.

The brindled wolf noticed this, and pressed his ears forward curiously. Behind him, a wolf with slightly ratty fur growled, stepping forward. He was nearly as large as the brindled wolf, though not as powerful looking. "Well, don't let us catch you alone, got it? Or else." A growling laugh issued from his throat, one that was quickly silenced by a snarl and snap from the larger wolf.

The larger postured for a bit, tail raised and teeth bared furiously, until the black haired wolf cowered in submission. Turning back to myself, he rumbled, "Look all you will. There is little food to be found here, though you are welcome to rest all you like. As soon as you've found what you desired, leave this place."

Turning away, I motioned for Saix, Axel, and Demyx to follow, then led the way out of the alley. Cackling barks could be heard behind me, and I bristled in indignation. Along with the laughter to be heard, I could feel two pairs of eyes following my retreat.

~*~*~ (Axel POV)

Laying on my back and gazing at the sky, I grimaced and held my stomach as it snarled for food, then sighed plainitively. "Aw man, that wolf was right. There's nothing to be found as far as food. This stinks," I moaned, falling back down and sprawling out.

Demyx whimpered as well, drooping like a flower in the heat. Xemnas just stared at the sky, gazing longingly at the waxing full moon. He murmured loud enough for all to hear, "Just look to the moon. It will give us the sustenance we need until real food can be found."

With a sigh of regret, because even though the moon kept us from starving, it wasn't the same as having a full belly. Even as we gazed toward the pearly white orb, a scent drifted through the air, causing me to perk up and jerk upwards into a sitting position. "I smell food!" I exclaimed, looking around wildly for the source.

Even as I looked, the slate-haired youth from earlier walked into sight, carrying a bag of something that smelled far more appetizing than normal. Tail wagging happily, I looked to the others, who stared curiously at the teen. Looking back to him, I had to admit he was a rather intriguing color, then I became curious as to why he would bring us food, though I wasn't about to ignore it. Pausing quietly, I asked, "Why did you bring us food?"

He cowered a bit at my voice, then growled, "Because the sooner you leave, the better. Trust me. Unless you wish to join us, it's best that you just go, okay?"

Humming in distaste, I approached him, standing tall and looking down at him intimidatingly. It worked, because he cowered away, then violently shoved the bag into my hands. Taking it carefully, I stepped away, examining the contents eagerly. As far as I could tell, there was nothing wrong with any of the food, and I told everyone else. Xemnas scoffed, and turned away, walking off toward the city from our hideout. Demyx seemed more interested in the new kid, and Saix was concerned with watching Demyx. Shrugging, I started in on the meal, chowing my way through a loaf of bread.

~*~*~ (Demyx POV)

I couldn't believe it! There was someone else my age! Prancing eagerly, I ran around the slate-colored wolf, sniffing excitedly. He seemed confused at my actions, though he sniffed back quietly, trepidation coloring his actions. I stopped in front of him, eyes sparkling excitedly. "Hi! I'm Demyx! What's your name? How old are you? How long have you lived here? What's your pack like? Why did you bring us food? What-" I questioned, eager to know as much as possible, when Saix stepped in, cuffing me over the head and ending my seemingly unceasing flow of questions.

Yelping in surprise, I leaned away, watching the blue wolf with wide eyes. "What was that for?" I exclaimed, a bit shocked and hurt that he would hit me.

He growled, "Don't overwhelm the poor guy... Ask one question and wait for an answer, then ask another. Sheesh, crazy kid."

Pouting slightly, I turned back to the new kid, who looked a bit dazed, though he shook himself and straightened up, returning my curious gaze with a cool expression. Then, in perfect order, he said, "I'm Zexion, 17, since I was born, They're interesting, and because you needed food."

Wriggling excitedly, I bounced closer, and watched him with wide eyes. "So why else did you come here?"

He sighed, then fixed me with a frank stare. "I'm trying to help Lexaeus. He wants you guys to leave. Unless.." He paused glancing down shyly, "Unless you guys want to stay. There's work to be had, and you'd get food. If you want..."

Something about the way he acted shy made my stomach curl and bubble excitedly. I really liked him... "Really? That sounds good. But, we're trying to get to Paradise, you know. And when we get there, we won't need to work for food ever again. Did you know that?" I exclaimed, happiness leaking almost visibly from my statements and demeanor.

Zexion looked down again, blushing slightly and making me more excited. This, in turn, seemed to infuriate Saix, who growled, "I'm going to look for Xemnas. Be careful, you guys."

Saix glared angrily at Zexion, who looked up at the larger wolf with fear, then the blue wolf disappeared through the shattered wall of the dilapidated building we sat in. I watched sorrowfully. I didn't know why he was so angry, but it made me unhappy. I whined a bit, then looked sadly at Zexion. "Maybe you should go... I'm gonna follow Saix."

Turning to Axel, who had, by now, eaten all the food that was in the bag, I barked, "Let's go help Saix find Xemnas." And with that, we darted away, Axel complaining the whole way about his full stomach.

(Xemnas POV)

Walking quietly, keeping to myself, I wandered through the back streets of the town. I could smell nothing of note, at the very least, nothing worth eating. As I passed one alley on my search, a chorus of growls and laughter echoed from it. Stopping and turning to face the darkness, I put my back to a wall, making myself less vulnerable to attack. Slowly, with the langid, slow walk of a bully, a tall man with black dreads stepped from the alley mouth, surrounded by 4 of his cronies. He sneered at me, and I merely stared him down coolly.

"I thought I said you shouldn't walk alone. Now get back to your miserable, tiny pack, kid, and get out of here," he drawled, teeth bared in contempt.

I curled one of my own lips in disdain, and growled back, "I'll leave in my own good time, old man, now leave me be. Once I've fed myself and my friends, I'll continue on my way and keep looking for Paradise."

The strange wolf stopped, before bursting into a fit of jeering laughter, echoed by his goons. "Haha, Paradise?" he crowed, "Good luck. We already tried to do that, and it got us nowhere. Too many of us died to allow us to continue to Paradise, so now we stay here. Go and die, kid, and leave us in peace. At least here with the humans, we have a chance to survive," he growled, ears going back as he stalked closer.

Scoffing, I laughed myself, causing the goons to mill in confusion. "Here with the humans? Have you lost your pride? You sound like nothing more than common dogs. Have you been so domesticated? And you act as a group to threaten a lone wolf? Are you so weak that it only seems fair to challenge one who is smaller and younger than yourself if you're surrounded by your.. can I even call them friends?" I sneered back, before continuing on my way.

An outraged snarl sounded from the fools, and they hurried to surround me. "You dare to call us common dogs and cowards? How would you like a taste of how these 'common dogs' fight? Then you wouldn't dare insult us so!" the dreadlocked wolf snapped, brow wrinked like the bark of a tree.

"Ha!" I barked, "And how would you do that? By jumping me all at once, because you could not take me alone? Cowards, I say!"

Finally snapping, the group lunged at me, and we dissolved into nothing more than a snarling, writhing pile of fur, limbs, slashing claws and ripping teeth. I held my own for a good many minutes, before the four other wolves managed to subdue my thrashing legs, preventing me from moving. Standing over my struggling form and panting angrily, the dreadlocked wolf glared down at me, blood dripping from a torn ear and onto the ground. "Now I'll teach you to call us such names, pathetic child," he growled softly into my ear, and I snarled back, snapping my teeth scant centimeters from his furred cheek.

With that, he really laid into me, ripping and tearing savagely at me. And there was nothing I could do to fight back besides not allow them to hear my pain. And they did not. After a good hour of being bitten and clawed mercilessly, they dropped my unmoving form, and stalked away, growling angrily still, but satisfied with the unfair beating.

Rising to my feet well after they had left, I stumbled away, winding my way to where I knew everyone waited. I reached my limit however, about half way, and made my way down a narrow alley, collapsing in exhaustion and pain. Darkness consumed my vision, and I fell into a deep, troubled sleep. 


End file.
